


Until The Very End

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Royalty, POV Second Person, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your very own prince charming, with a dash of fairy godmother — those had been Gwaine’s words on his toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Very End

  
You knew you loved him from the start.

It didn’t make it easy, but it made you more sure that you would do whatever it took.

It did take a lot — Merlin was not a man to be understood simply, he was too prone to secrets and suffering in silence.

Slowly, but surely, you made him trust you. Depend on you.

He had loved you from the start, too, from the very first words out of your mouth, rude as they were, his heart was yours.

You keep it carefully, wisely, always trying to keep in mind what a precious thing it is.

It isn’t always easy. It can be very hard — like when he trips on himself and smashes priceless heirlooms in the middle of a function, or when his mouth runs with him and he gives biting answers instead of the trained ones.

It never truly matters, though, because he is it for you.

The only person you could marry. The only person you could truly be you.

Merlin still calls you prince prat even two decades later.

You still call him an idiot - and remind him that he is also a prince now.

Your very own prince charming, with a dash of fairy godmother — those had been Gwaine’s words on his toast.

(You still don’t know why you invited him to speak, it had been mortifying).

You love the way he drools over your pillow, and pretends to believe when he complains about you kicking him out of bed.

(Yes, we all know you are just trying to cuddle him after he moves away. We all also know that Merlin secretly loves it).

But while some parts are a struggle, others are as natural as breathing.

The way his hand slides into yours. The way your lips meet. The way you can always make each other laugh.

You’ve loved him for years, and you will love him for years, and that’s quite alright.

We say it’s destiny — you are soul mates, two sides of the same coin, united in body, mind and soul.

Your children say it’s stubbornness, and naturally, there’s a lot of that too.

But more than anything else, there is love — a love that goes far beyond everything most people can imagine or experience. A lot built in sweat, tears and shared teas. A love that binds, steadies, builds a future like nothing else could.

A love for the legends, for fairy tales. Forget the movies, forget the books. You are the true face of romance, reflected in smiles that light the whole world.

You loved him from the start — you know you’ll love him to the end.

(And he will go on loving you, mourning you, waiting for you to come back to him once again).

 


End file.
